


Brown Is Just Another Word For Gold

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: Richie and Eddie in The hammock





	Brown Is Just Another Word For Gold

Richie's sprawled out in the hammock across from Eddie, hogging the comic their meant to be reading together but Eddie could honestly care less about it. Eddie watches as wide bug eyes under glass lenses follow words from side to side. He watches as sun-rays flow trough the cracks on the roof of their club house and paint Richie's eyes as gold as the arcade tokens the taller boy spends on street fighter. Richie glances up for a moment and as much as Eddie loves the wide eyed stare the coke bottle glasses provides he longs to see Richie in a way most don't and so he stretches.

He stretches his sock covered foot across the length of fabric holding them up and allows his toe to slip under Richie's frame. He pulls his foot back quickly but gently and the glasses fall away. Eddie takes in the soft brown eyes in their actual size and suddenly Richie seems older than he is. Eddie only allows himself to stare for a mere moment or two before hiding his true intentions with a swift kick to the side of Richie's face. He watches as Richie's eyes slam shut at the impact and open in a glare that Eddie would never had noticed had Richie been wearing his glasses. Eddie sticks his tongue out at Richie even as his mouth goes dry with nerves at the sight, " its not fair ", He thinks, " That Richie can look charming even when hes pissed. ".

The moment is broken by Richie pulling his glasses from the folds of the hammock and slowly but carefully rearranging himself until he and Eddie are facing the same direction. Eddie watches as his best friends pulls his glasses back up his nose before meeting Eddie's own brown eyes. 

" Read to me, eds. " Richie whispers.

" why? you're eyes are fine! " Eddie says.

" It takes me a minute to readjust to my prescription. " Richie replies and even though Eddie knows its a lie he begins to read.

Richie smiles over his shoulder at Eddie before glancing back down at the page. They read the whole comic that way and the next one too. The other losers gather around to listen as well and if they think anything odd of their two friends cuddled together they don't mention it.


End file.
